


The People of Etheria

by CodeMythic11000



Series: Welcome to Etheria [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Mythology/Religion, Etheria - Freeform, Fanart, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeMythic11000/pseuds/CodeMythic11000
Summary: A small encyclopedia on the creatures and races of Etheria within my Welcome to Etheria AU.
Series: Welcome to Etheria [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991998
Kudos: 11





	1. Squirrel

**THE ETHERIAN SQUIRREL**

****

_“They may seem cute and cuddly, but do not anger the squirrel.”_ _-A wise man_

**Planet:** Etheria

**Species:** Squirrel

**Description:** Etheria is known for having several creatures and plants that are similar if not identical to those on other planets. The Etherian squirrel is no exception. A forager by nature, this mammal is capable of small outbursts of magical telekinesis to protect from predators. This, however, is not without its defects as the squirrel must quickly find a place to hide afterward as they are not capable of doing much more than one or two outbursts before passing out. They are deceptively cute as they are known for being particularly mischievous and quick to judge, often proving to be trouble for those they do not like. If you are favored, they will leave you nuts to eat. If you are disliked, their gifts will include poisonous plants, rocks on the floor, and chewed clothes or wires. They have often been seen to employ the aid of other creatures, usually the Etherian boar, to help them with their endeavors.


	2. Avos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that four-winged bird that snatched Catra in Champion? This is it.

**THE AVOS**

****

_“Some say they watch you from the realm in between.” – Random Traveler_

**Planet:** Etheria

 **Species:** Avos

 **Description:** Considered to be the ultimate travelers of the universe, the Avos possess the unique ability to slip in between dimensions into a realm simply known as the Between. The standard laws of physics do not apply in this realm as space and time are warped. The Avos have figured out how to travel safely and accurately within this realm and because of this, it is said that they can travel across any unit of space and time. However, doing so requires an incredible amount of magical energy, an amount that only Etheria can reliably provide. As such, the Avos are reluctant to travel far from Etheria. When Etheria’s magic was stolen, the Avos traveled forwards in time to when Etheria’s magic was restored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is far more dragon-like than I originally intended, but I settled on this design. Also I fully intended to do the boar before this thing but I got my new drawing tablet and decided to do the bird creature instead. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to remove the grainy background the image had originally. Not sure if I completely like it this way, but I do think it looks a little bit better.  
> I used art markers to make this but I didn't have the right colors to color it exactly how it was in the show and I forgot to shade some sections so it's not perfect, but it's worthy enough to put on here in my opinion.


End file.
